Alyson Caesar
"Alyson Caesar, you are under arrest for treason" "My good man, how do you plan to arrest me with a posse of dead soldiers" Alyson to the royal guard before forming titan History Enlisting in the army at age 17, Alyson quickly gained fame for her ability and ruthlessness. Reaching the rank of Colonel in 3 years of service, mostly on her ability to pull her soldiers through tough situations and skill at fighting. At the end of her military career, her soldiers were more loyal to her than they were to the crown which scared to other officers. Other officers began plotting to have her killed or jailed out of fear, the plot failed when Alyson escaped with her men, but was terribly scarred by chemicals they had tried to use to corner her. Killing well over 250 people in her escape netted her the nickname of Blond Butcher. The loyal troops she escaped with would follow her south and become the first members of Titan. she kept her officers coat out of spite, burning a hole on the mark of the king's army and replacing it with the the 'T' of the titans. it would come to light later on that her husband, and father of her children, Garret had been behind the plot to have her killed. For his betrayal he was tortured and killed, to make things even more clear that she wasn't someone to be mess with she had the corpse sent to the capital with his right eye cut out and replaced with a blue stone and his hair colored blond. Appearance Alyson is a taller woman with waist length blond hair that she keeps pulled back in a ponytail, just leaving her bangs to cover her forehead. She has scars from chemical burns over some of her body with part of it over her right eye. Usually seen in a gray suit and skirt with black pantyhose covering her legs. Over the suit she wears a military jacket like a cloak, the patch of a colonel displayed on the shoulder. Her appearance masks her age, looking much younger than 45 years old, closer to someone in their mid 30s. Personality Kind to her allies and merciless to people who have wronged her, Alyson is a person who demands respect , and gets it. Her charisma and leadership endeared her to he troops, showing that she would die with them or pull them through. Someone who preferred to lead from the front instead of sitting back and letting others fight her battles for her, she instilled these values in her children when they were young. She walks like a soldier despite being in high heals, not missing a step. She's protective of her children, even if she doesn't show it, often fallowing them on the missions they take to make sure they don't get in over their heads. Abilities Alyson's primary forms of offense is her ability to intimidate people, preferring to win the fight before it starts. when she dose have to, she fight ferociously showing no mercy to her opponents, using anything at her disposal to take them down. doing so with inhuman strength and seemingly the ability to predict her enemies moves, using little motion to dodge or simply put up a hand to stop it dead. Category:Characters Category:Others Category:NPCs